Weirdmageddon Pinecest
by PinecestFics1149
Summary: This is a pinecest. So haters fuck off! There will be multiple lemons in this story. Weirdmageddon pinecest story is finally here! I hinted at it in my first story called First Attempt. I called it that because it was my first story. Enjoy this fanfic. Hopefully the lemons are so good that you masturbate. *clears throat*Like I said, enjoy!
1. Introduction

_**So this is the weirdmageddon pinecest story! This story is NOT for pinecest haters! Because there will be a serious lemon later. I need reviews on this story. I'm asking you guys for opinions here. What should I call this story? Ideas on what will happen? Anything. No, I didn't think of a plot, so just gonna roll with it again. Please leave at least one review at the end of every chapter to give me ideas for the next chapter. This story WILL last longer than my last story. Hopefully this story turns out the way I want it too and hopefully everybody who reads it will love it. I'm gonna try to make these chapters longer but I'm not making any promises. I'm gonna try to get as much of this done as fast as I possibly can while keeping the story interesting and going as long as possible. I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoy writing it! Don't forget to leave all your ideas in a review! Put the title first, then the ideas. I will name the story based off of the amount of reviews the title has. For now, it's just going to be Weirdmageddon Pinecest. But whichever title has the most reviews, the more likely that will be the name. Enjoy the real first chapter when it's made and peace! I will tell you how I think the first chapter should go. Here goes nothing, 3...2...1...**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I came home and didn't expect Mabel to overhear me and Grunkle Fords conversation. I tried to calm her but instead she ran away. I felt so terrible for that. _Stupid! Why did I accept his offer? Why do I have to be so self thinking? Why did I not think of Mabel when I said that? I've gotta go find her. But first I've gotta go seal the rift._ I walked into the room where Great Uncle Ford was. I was still down when I walked in there. He must've noticed, because he guessed that Mabel didn't take it well. That got me mad. "Of course she didn't take it well! I basically said that I was done with our relationship as twins! I basically said that she would be alone for the rest of her life!" I slightly yelled. He said that he had no idea that we were that close. I forgave him . I mean, he DID say that he was basically sorry. He said to hand him the rift, but when I reached in to grab it, I pulled out one of Mabel's flyers for our birthday. "Oh no! The rift!" I said. We ran outside and saw a huge x being ripped into the sky. "What's going on? What is that?" I asked. "We're too late! It's the end of the world." I looked surprised. Ford just said that it was the end of the world. The last thing I saw was bill laughing, before I passed out.

 _ **Well, review what you thought AND your ideas. And peace!**_


	2. Important!

_**A/N: Sorry but this is an A/N chapter. But in my defense, it's important. Now I need those reviews. Ugh reviews again right? But I need to know what u guys want so I can improve this story. And if your not comfortable with reviewing, you can always PM me. If I see it, I'll be sure to write back as soon as possible. I already know which chapter the first lemon will be in and how I will word it. I know how that whole chapter will play out. But I don't know how the rest of the chapters will work out. I know all the lemons that will be in here, but I don't know what else. That's the ONLY reason why I'm asking for reviews now. It's just because I need some help with this story. I'll probably end up doing it myself then ending the story early again. I don't want that to happen. So get these ideas rolling in then I'll pick the one I like and work with it from there. Just one rule for the ideas though and it's very important, they have to happen where the last chapter left off. So if you need to, reread the last chapter before you give an idea. Also yes you can give ideas that take place in the future. So that's it enjoy the first real chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	3. Hyped!

_**A/N: No more A/N chapters, they ruin a potential chapter. For now, I finally know what to write for this chapter until the first lemon. Hopefully the lemon/lemons will make you want to masturbate. If they do, I'll probably end up reading my own story! I'm hyped about getting the first real chapter out! When, I don't know. For now, I'm gonna stick with the TV shows story. Nah. That'll take the fun away in thinking about what to write. Besides, in this story the TV shows weirdmageddon never happened. They are 16 in this story, so you COULD think of this as a sequel to my first story, since they were 15 in my first story. But it's not a sequel. It's a completely different timeline. It's not an AU either. I don't really like a whole lot of AU'S. Actually, I don't like any of them. No offense towards Reverse Pines AU fans. I just don't like it. That's my opinion. I'm not telling you that you can't like it, (I'd be lying if I said you couldn't like it) it's just people have different opinions. Hate on me all you want to when I say I don't like Reverse Pines. I don't give a fuck. It won't make me change my mind. Now back to this story. So enjoy the first real chapter. I'm probably gonna release it today because like I said, I'm hyped! Enjoy!**_


	4. Here we go!

_**A/N: Yay! It's finally here! I thought I should let you guys know that everyone knows about the twins' romantic relationship and doesn't care. Now sincenthat's out of the way, let's do this! 3...2...1...**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up not too long after I passed out. Almost like I had never passed out. Once I stood up, I remembered that Mabel had ran away. I had to find her. "Oh no! Mabel! The rift must've cracked inside her backpack! I've gotta go find her!" I started running off while screaming Mabel's name into the walkie talkie. Ford reassured me that we'll find her later but we have to deal with Bill first. I agreed but only if we went to find her as soon as we were done with Bill. He agreed and we went to the church. He opened a briefcase that said experiment 618. As he was about to shoot, a weirdness wave hit the bell and caused it to say I'm alive now. Great Uncle Ford got startled and accidentally fired. He missed. He said oh no before bill shot something from his fingers. Whatever he shot caused the bell tower to explode. He told me to take his journals and to get down. I watched as bill turned Great Uncle Ford into stone. I shouted for bill and he turned around. **"Well isn't. This. Interesting? My old puppet is back for an encore! You think YOU can stop me?"** he said while waving Great Uncle Ford. **"Go ahead, pinetree, show me what you got!"** I flipped throgh the journal saying " I, um I-I." He taunted me, and I leapt into the air to try to punch him in the eye, he stopped me and threw me to a tree. He burned the journals and told two of his henchmaniacs to have me for a snack. "Huh?" I asked. They started chasing me and I ran. I managed to escape. I tried to radio Mabel and tell her that I was OK and I had eluded capture, but she didn't respond. I was starting to get worried. Then I saw the mall. I rationalized that maybe they were in the mall. I ran to the mall and the doors didn't open. That's when a monster tried to eat me, only to push me inside the mall. I may have been small, but I barely fit through the doors. Once inside, I started to look for Grunkle Stan or Mabel. After no luck, I saw some nachos. I said that it was worth it. "The last nachos on earth." I said. Then I got caught in a trap. "Help! The nachos tricked me!" I yelled. Wendy popped her head out of a bush asking "Dipper?" "Wendy? Oh no! You've been transformed into some kind of tree monster!" I said. She reasurred me that it was just camouflage and freed me. I ran up to her and hugged her. "I'm so glad to see you. I thought everyone I knew was gone." I said. "Don't worry, we have each other now. And Toby determined, who I accidentally mistook for a monster." She said. We went to her hideout and she explained everything that happened when the eyeballs came. I said, "I was in a fight with Mabel when it happened." I was being hard on myself for this. "Great Uncle Ford asked me to be his apprentice when the summer was over. But that would mean I wouldn't go back home. It would mean growing up without Mabel." I said "Oh dude." She said. "Mabel didn't take it well and she ran off into the forest, she couldn't even look me in the eye." She asked if I wanted to get some fresh air. I agreed. When we were on the roof I said, " Dammit! Why did I accept his offer? If I hadn't, none of this would've happened!" She told me to calm down, we'll get through this together. I calmed down and said that there was no point in fighting back. We lost. She said " C'mon. You've beaten Bill twice before why is this time any different?" She asked. "Because then I had Mabel." I replied. "Then you need to get Mabel back. Look, I've seen some amazing things this summer, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister. You just need to make up, and team up, and save the universe." She said. "But how will I ever find her?" I asked. Then a monster ripped off a sign and I saw a bubble with a shooting star on it. "The shooting star from Mabel's sweater! She's in there, I know it." She said, "Woah, is that li!e twin esp?" "No we don't have that, but we do have this thing where our allergies totally act up at the same time." I said while sneezing. "Mabel needs us!"

 _ **A/N: Well, there's the first chapter finally! What did you guys think about it? I know it's the same as the TV show so far, but trust me, I'll change it up next chapter. I hope you enjoyed and peace! Get ready for the next chapter! I'll have it up today or tomorrow. Enjoy that!**_


	5. Pinecest starts here

_**A/N: So another chapter. I'm going to write in Dipper's P.O.V. until Mabel is introduced I guess you could say. So enjoy!**_

Wendy took us to the auto mart to get a car. She said that she wanted to drive a tank. "I, don't think they have a tank Wendy." She looked sad when I said that but she shrugged it off. Toby got shot with like, 11 sleep darts. That's when Gideon said that we were under arrest. Ugh. He'd gotten folksier. I broke "Ghost Eyes" arm while Wendy tripped him. She grabbed Mabel's bubble's key and we got in a car. "Wendy, you're the coolest person I know." "I know dude, tell me about it later." We then drove off. I went over the plan when she hit a mailbox I asked if she'd ever gotten her drivers license. She said no. We got through the weirdness bubbles and drove off a cliff. Luckily we made it to the other side. "Almost there Mabel, so close." I said while crawling. I stopped when I saw a figure with a black robe in front of me. Soos offered to help me up and I grabbed his hand while he pulled me up. "Going to save your sister/girlfriend?" Soos asked. "Yeah, Soos. Wanna help?" "Sure dood." Soos said. We were then surrounded. I had to use philosophy to get Gideon out of our way. We got to the entrance of Mabel's bubble and I unlocked the lock. We each piled our hands on top of each other and said "For Mabel!" We walked in hand in hand. There was nothing but white all around. The ground started to crack and we landed on a bouncy castle. Of course, after falling for god knows how far. I asked where we were then a couple of guys drove up in a black convertible. (I said I was changing it up.) They said welcome to MABELLAND. I said, "And this is worse than the apocalypse." We drove to a beach and then we were pointed to where Mabel was. We got past the front guards and got upstairs. We walked in and I told Wendy and Soos to barricade the front door. I picked Mabel up and she woke up. "Dipper? Wendy? Soos?" We told her that we were gonna get out of here. I kissed her and she kissed me back. I broke apart and said we would get her out of here. She clapped her hands and we floated into the air.

Mabel's P.O.V.

Dipper, Wendy, and Soos were in my room. They said they would get me out of here. Dipper kissed me! _Wow! That was our first kiss together! It felt so good! I want to kiss him all day! I want to kiss him again!_ He said they were gonna get me out of here. "But guys!" I said and clapped my hands together. I sat them all down and said I didn't want to leave. Wendy was gone with her friends. Soos's dad took Soos away. We were alone. I wanted to kiss Dipper again. I pressed my lips onto his lips and he kissed me back. We kissed for awhile and then Dipper pulled away. He said to come home with him and I declined. He went away with hands covering his eyes when I was opening a door that had something he wanted. I wanted to kiss him again. No, I wanted him inside me. Needed him inside me. But that won't happen. Not now anyways. Soon. Real soon. "He won't be able to resist THIS any longer." I said while pointing at myself.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I was at the river. I tried skipping stones. "Ugh even my stone skips are perfect!" I exclaimed. _Maybe Mabels right. It's a horror show out there. At least the air here is breathable. I want to be inside Mabel. But that's not happening right now. Not yet. I can't resist her any longer._ I turned down a fake Mabel's offer to have sex with her right now and everything got dark. It was dark. The tree said something dark. I was losing my sanity. I had to get out of there. I said we need to go back to the real world out loud and I was tackled instantly. We went to court and after Mabel's side of the case, it was my turn. "I call as a witness, Mabel Pines." She tried to object but the judge overruled it. "*sigh* Mabel,listen. I might not have all the answers. I'm not stylish, and I'm not cool, and I can't make puppies appear out of thin air. But I know one thing well, and that's YOU. And I know that, even though you may act like it, you don't wanna be in this fantasy world." She tried to shrug it off but failed. "You're scared of growing up. And who can blame you? I'm scared too. There's a better way to get through it then denial and that's help from people who care about you. That's how we've gotten through our whole lives. Just look." After looking at pictures in Mabel's scrapbook I said, "We've always been there for each other. I thought you were living a fantasy but look at me! I actually thought I was gonna stay here and be Ford's apprentice. Spend the rest of my teens living in a basement with a lab coat. How ridiculous is that? I don't know what's going to happen in the future, but you don't have to fear because we'll get through it together. Like literally TOGETHER. I'm not taking Ford's apprenticeship. We've traveled to hell and back to get you and we're going back together." I said. "You mean it? You're really coming home with me?" She said. "Yes. Definitely. Absolutely. Kiss?" I said. "Sure." She said. We kissed and she finally realized that she wanted to get out of here. We got out of the bubble and kissed. She said that I could still take Ford's apprenticeship but I said that I was serious about not taking his apprenticeship. She said she wasn't going to argue with that and we kissed again. We hadn't tried French kissing yet so we did. I enjoyed it and I'm pretty sure Mabel did too. Once we broke the kiss, we both said we enjoyed it. We then whispered to each other. "Hey Mabel? Do you wanna have sex when we have the time?" I asked a little nervous. "Oh yes please." Mabel said while giggling. _How is that funny? Oh well. She said yes so, Yay!. Finally! We get to have sex!_

 _ **A/N: Yes, the first lemon will be next chapter! So enjoy, hopefully it's so good that you imagine yourself as Dipper and masturbate to it. I would. Anyways, enjoy it, I'm probably gonna update tomorrow and peace! I love you guys! (Not like that people who take that sentence the wrong way. I mean I love you to reading my story.)**_


	6. Lemon 1

_**A/N: Well here's the next chapter! The first lemon is in this chapter! I know some of you were looking for the lemon, so here it is! If it's good, I'm gonna read it myself! Enjoy!**_ _ **The best lemon I've seen so far is the Gravity Falls Fapfic Virgin on the edge of extinction. I don't know why the author called it that. I'm probably gonna get a boner writing this chapter.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We walked into the Mystery Shack. We walked upstairs to our room. "Huh. I can't believe Grunkle Stan didn't pile a bunch of shit in our room." I said. "Yeah." Mabel said. There was something off about the way she said it. "What's wrong?" I asked. "Do, you wanna have sex now?" She asked. I blushed. Here, we have a sexy girl asking me if I wanted to have sex with her for real this time. I thought about it some then said, "Sure why not? It may only be our first and only times!" I was trying to emphasize the point that weirdmageddon was going on and we needed to stop it. She didn't get the point because she was already naked and kissing me. _Wow! She got naked that fast! Look at her breasts. Holy shit! She looks so hot! I can't say no now, because my dick is already saying yes._ My dick was already hard. I gave into my sister's charming, surprisingly seductive, giggles. I tore my clothes off and kissed her. The kiss was getting harder and faster by the minute. She laid down on my bed and I got on top of her. We kissed for god knows how long. I squeezed her breasts with apparently the right amount of force. She moaned. I began sucking her nipples. She liked the action. She moaned again. I wanted to make her moan louder though. I took my dick and lined it up with her entrance. I looked at her for conformation to enter her and she nodded. I pushed forward and I entered her. We both moaned. I waited for her to say I could move. She said I could move after a few minutes. I slowly started thrusting. She moaned louder and louder with each and every thrust. I too, started moaning. Luckily everyone had went to get supplies. They had this route that took them safely to the supplies. I started to speed up. Her moans became faster and louder. So did mine. "Oh fuck Mabel!" I exclaimed. "Ah,ah,ah,ah yes! Yes! Yes! Oh fuck! Dipper! Oh yes!" Mabel exclaimed with every thrust. "Harder!" Mabel exclaimed. I went faster and harder. I soon hit Mabel's favorite part. "Ohhhhhhh! Right there Dipper!" Right there." I kept thrusting in that area. Mabel's walls began to tighten. She's near her climax. So was I. I wanted her to cum. After a few more thrusts, she came. I took my penis out of her and came on her breasts. We lied there for a few minutes, kissing. I eventually got off of her and threw her a towel. She cleaned herself off. Once she was done, she came over to my bed, I had went to my bed after I gave her the towel, and kissed me again. I returned her kisses. I broke the kiss and said we should get dressed. After getting dressed, we went downstairs. There was nothing to do so we played chess. I let her win 30 times, just to be nice. _Wow! That was our first time. Unless Mabel had sex with somebody else and didn't tell me about it. I want to do it again soon._

Mabel's P.O.V.

Dipper let me win 30 times. Or did I get lucky? I don't know. _Wow! That was my first time! It was Dipper's to. Oh yes! I want to do it again. Sadly Grunkle Stan and co. are home. Boo. Oh well. I can be patient. I've been patient for this for 16 years. Our whole life we've been waiting for this. We did it, and we want to do it again. Like I said,I can be patient when needed._

 _ **A/N: Well, now that the boner is gone, that's it! Tell me whether or not you liked it or tell me if it gave you a boner. I told you it gave me a boner. So, I hope you enjoyed and peace!**_


	7. WellShit

_**Well, shit. Another A/N chapter. You know, it's kinda funny, I said I wasn't doing anymore A/N chapters, but here we are! I'm writing this story on my tablet as well. Sorry for spelling mistakes. I can't wait for next chapter. I'm gonna include references to the show throughout this story. I'm still gonna try to keep away from using the show as much as possible, but I doubt it. I hope you enjoyed last chapter! I know my penis did. Lol. I'm joking! But in all seriousness though, I did end up masturbating to my own handiwork. It's too perfect! Nah. I'm a virgin, and NOT proud of it, but I cum every single time I masturbate. So, sorry if I don't give the best lemon descriptions, but hey, I did my best. Also, just because I'm a virgin doesn't mean I don't watch porn. The reason I think Gravity Falls Fapfic Virgin on the Edge of Extinction is the best pinecest lemon I've seen is because I've masrurbated, and came, more times while reading that story more than any other story. But I do have to say that for a story like that, it's pretty boring when it's not the lemon part. I have to give the most interesting pinecest story (to me) award to Pinecest: Mabel's Story. That's a really good story. Although the lemons could be better, but hey, it's interesting. I've gotta say that I will include twins forever in the story. You know, mike inel's animation. I will not include the EXACT same thing. I will change it up a bit with what they DO not what they SAY. They'll say the same things but act differently. Let's be honest, I couldn't change what they say if I wanted to. Coming from a guy who has seen it 500 times, I can't change what they say. Well, I can, but it wouldn't be the same. Well, enjoy the next chapter when it's out. I'm going for the best pinecest lemon ever award. That's not a real award, I just want to know whether or not I write the best lemons. And also, don't you EVER ask me to write a damn Dipcifica or BillDip or Mabill or any other shippings EVER! I only like pinecest when it comes to gravity falls so don't bother. And sorry if I scared you. It's kindof a touchy subject to me. Next chapter will be out as soon as I can get it out. Bye! I love you guys. (Again, I love you for reading my fanfic!) You can ask me to do StarCo. You know, Star vs the forces of evil. I might do that someday.**_


	8. Extra Well Shit

_**This is a follow up Well, Shit. I need to say why I don't like other shippings in gravity falls. I don't like Dipcifica because I don't give a single fuck about pacifica. I don't care that pacifica is the llama. I don't like BillDip because it doesn't make sense. Dipper hates Bill. I don't like MaBill because the same reason as BillDip. Mabel hates Bill. Plus, Mabel's mine! Lol. Pinecest makes sense because Dipper and Mabel are the perfect pair. If they weren't twins, they would totally date each other. I don't like any other shippings. Wendip isn't a bad ship, I just don't like as much as pinecest. I shouldn't have to explain anymore. I will post the next REAL chapter will be put out today. Enjoy that and peace!**_


	9. Surprising!

_**A/N: I'm so sorry I didn't update sooner! I got busy. Then gravity falls came on and I was like, OK not passing this up! It's still on too! It's just not my favorite episode. That information is classified. Enjoy! Also, since Pacifica is a little bitch, I'm gonna give her what she deserves for making fun of Mabel and Dipper. So, this chapter is basically written on what would happen if I saw pacifica in real life. Laws, or no laws.**_

Dipper's P.O.V. The next day

We were in our room talking. "OK, so how are we going to defeat bill?" I asked. "GIANT ROBOT!" Mabel exclaimed a little too loudly. "OK OK Mabel, we'll build a giant robot. Just, don't turn me deaf." I said. She giggled at the last part of my sentence. She quickly leaned in and kissed me. It was so fast paced. I broke apart and said, "Woah, a little aggressive there." She giggled. "I couldn't help myself!" She exclaimed. "That's OK but, we just had sex yesterday. Shouldn't we slow it down?" I said. She agreed to slow it down, but not for long. We walked downstairs holding hands. We walked into the kitchen where everyone was. "Awwww... You two are so adorable together!" Wendy exclaimed. "Thanks Wendy." I said. "Yeah. Maybe I could sell this for 40 bucks a picture!" Grunkle Stan said. "Grunkle Stan!" Mabel said. "What?" Stan asked. Mabel said not to sell pictures of us kissing or mom and dad could see. Mom and Dad wouldn't approve of their children dating. If Stan didn't care, they sure would. They would take us home and separate us if they found out. Grunkle Stan must've figured out, because he said "Oh right.". " Yeah, Grunkle Stan," I said, "That." We told everyone of our plan to save Ford. They all said that they would be back and left. "So...Dipper..." Mabel said. "Yeah?" I asked. "Wanna have sex again?" She asked. I got surprised. Did she just say she wanted to have sex with me again? "S-Suuure? I guess?" I had doubts about doing it again. But SHE certainly didn't! She kissed me hard. I can't believe how fast she moves! She was already naked on top of me. My clothes were already on the floor. She did all that without breaking the series of hard, fast kisses. I certainly wasn't going to complain with this! I returned her kisses and flipped us around with me on top of her. I sucked on her nipples again. She started to moan. I was moving fast myself, I was already inside her. I started to thrust harder. She was enjoying the action. "Oh, God Dip! Oh yes! Fuck me! Harder! Oh yeah! Ah,ah,ah,ah! Yes! Give it to me!" She said through cries of pleasure. I went harder and faster. I released a load of cum into her. She came too. We laid there on top of each other.

Mabel's P.O.V.

We laid there for a while. So long we didn't hear Pacifica come in. She must've saw the cum coming from my vagina, because she said, "Oh. My. God. Did you guys just do what I think you just did?" We leapt off of each other and said simultaneously, "Pacifica? What are you doing here?" "I CAME to get my jacket, I left it here. But then I walk in on lameo and braces having sex!" I got mad. I beat the shit out of her. Dipper had to grab a crowbar to get me off of Pacifica. Once I was being held back I said, "No one talks shit about me! Especially not to my brother! Fuck you Pacifica! Go eat dog shit and die! I hope the monsters eat you alive!" I was so furious. Pacifica said, "Oh shit... Sorry. I didn't mean to infuriate you! Geez." I was about to open my mouth to say to get the hell out of here and go die, but Dipper said, "That's OK. All will be forgiven later." He was obviously saying that to get rid of her. When she was gone, he released me. I hugged him tight. I began to cry. _What have I become? Why did I say that?_

Dipper's P.O.V.

 _Holy shit! I think I'm scared of my sister now. I don't want to be at the receiving end of her Fury. Holy shit! Well. That's new. OK time to calm her._ I calmed her and we both decided to get some shut eye. We got ready for bed, and started to go to sleep. I was woke up a couple of hours later. Mabel woke me up. She said that she was scared that something was going to get us in our sleep. She was terrified. I decided to let her sleep in my bed. She was still scared, so I offered to stay up all night. She said I didn't have to, but I insisted. I didn't sleep that night. Nothing got us.

 _ **A/N: Well, like I said, Pacifica got what she deserved. I got another boner while writing this lemon. You weren't expecting a lemon this chapter, were you? Anyways, I surprised myself when I put some sibling love in the end. Well that's it for now and peace! I'm gonna have such a big boner at the end of this story! You don't know why, so that's why you gotta read! Enjoy the next chapter when it's out! Bye! I love you guys! (I'm pretty sure I don't have to explain what I'm talking about anymore.) Also, I just wanna mention that this story's got close to 800 views! That's insane! Do you guys like this story and why? I haven't checked on First Attempt in a while. Last time I checked it was in the 600s. Keep on reading! I'll reward you guys with an appearance of Bill Cipher. Bye again!**_


	10. Holy Shit!

_**So, A/N chapter for reasons. I just want to start by saying, thank you for reading my fanfic! I love you for it! Over 1,000 views! That's incredible! I never imagined that I would get that many views! I feel like I should say something more, but I'm speechless right know! Wow. J-Just wow! So, thank you all for reading my fanfic! It is nowhere near done yet! If this story has over 1,000 views now, imagine what it'll be like when I finish this story! I never thought this many people would read this story! I'm sure that there are stories out their which have way more views than this one, but know this, I'm new, it's a lot for me, I thought I would only get 400 views and no more, but you proved me wrong! Thank you! Bill, get over here!**_ **Hey! Hi! Bill Cipher here! Thank you for reading pinecestfics1149's weirdmageddon pinecest story! You don't know how much it means to him. It means a lot to him. Especially when somebody reviews saying that they love the story. It makes him jump for joy. It makes him want to just do nothing more than make more chapters. It encourages him! Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got some puppie's necks to snap online. See ya! Remember, reality is an illusion, the universe is a hologram, buy, gold, bye!** _ **I wasn't lying when I said bill would make an appearance! So enjoy the next real chapter when it's out (probably tomorrow) review whether or not you like it so far, or pm if you're not comfortable with reviewing and peace! Oh, and keep in mind, this is a rated MA story. I didn't find the MA option when scrolling through the ratings.**_


	11. Building Time

_**A/N: Hi! Next chapter! I don't have a lot of ideas anymore, so, yeah. Be expecting me to end this story faster. Probably won't though. Leave a review and tell me how I could spice this story up and make it more exciting. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

Mabel woke up next morning. She noticed that I never slept last night. "Aww, Dip, I told you to get some sleep last night." "Mabel, I was serious when I said I would stay up last night." "I know Dip, just, get some sleep." "Mabel," but before I could protest, she kissed me. When she broke the kiss, she said to get some sleep. I obeyed and instantly fell asleep.

Mabel's P.O.V.

After Dipper went to sleep, I kissed him on his birthmark. "See ya in a while Dip." I whispered into his ear. I went downstairs to get some breakfast. I walked into the kitchen and everyone asked me where Dipper was. I said he was sleeping and made me breakfast. After I ate, I went back up to our room. I went to Dipper's bed and sat down. I looked at him. _He looks so adorable when he sleeps! Do I look like that?_ He was so adorable, I couldn't help but to kiss him again. I snuggled up close to him. I decided to take a nap.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up a couple hours later. I felt better. I felt something warm at my side. I looked over and saw Mabel. I smiled. _She looks so cute when she sleeps. Do I look like that?_ She must have got tired waiting for me to wake up. I poked her and she woke up instantly. She playfully slapped me. I had poked her on her thigh. We went downstairs and I ate some breakfast. She must have already had breakfast. We started to get to work on the robot. We built the arms, legs, and every necessity for a robot. Once we finished we powered it up. We went to rescue Ford.

 _ **A/N: I cut this chapter shorter than normal because I needed to charge my tablet. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed! I will get the next chapter out as fast as possible. Enjoy that when it's out and peace!**_


	12. OK, Wow!

_**A/N: Oh. My. God! You know, by the end of this week, I predict this story will have over 2,000 views! Thank you for reading or checking out this story! I haven't made a new chapter because I've been really busy lately! I'm sorry that I haven't made a new chapter. I'll try to get a chapter out today or tomorrow. I'll get to it as soon as I can muster up some free time. On the plus side, it'll give me some time to think about the next chapter. So, enjoy that chapter when it's out, I think the last 3 chapters have been lemons, but I'm not certain. I'm going to have to reread this story. It's doing pretty good. If only I knew wut u guys think. Shit, don't mention reviews. Dammit! You mentioned it. Just forget about it. Anyways, sorry I haven't updated, and peace!**_


	13. Rescuing Ford

_**A/N: Finally some free time! Enjoy this chapter, it's basically like pinecest doesn't exist in this chapter, maybe, I don't know where I'm going at the beginning here, I'll leave another A/N at the end. It's been so long that I had to reread the end of last chapter to figure out where I left off! Apparently, more people read mature stories than teen stories, because when I checked First Attempt the other dayh, it had 518 views, compared to this stories 2,451 views. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

Once we powered the shacktron, as Soos likes to call it, we went to Bill's fear-amid. Once we got there, we heard screaming coming from inside. We busted down the door with our T-Rex head arm. " **What!? I just fixed that door!"** Bill said. " **So the mortals are trying to fight back huh? Adorable. Henchmaniachs, you know what to do! Take them OUT!"** Bill's henchmaniachs jumped out of the door and landed in front of us. "This was a bad idea." Grunkle Stan said. "Grunkle Stan, have some faith!" I said. "Uh, hey dudes! This thing on? Test!" Soos said while tapping on the microphone. "Heh,heh. Uh... I just wanted you monster dudes to hand over Ford or we'll have to like, fight and junk. Hey! You're a little cutie." Soos said while pointing at pacifier. "I have butchered billions on countless moons." The monster said. Mabel and I looked at each other with 'What the fuck?' faces. "Woah. I liked you better before you talked. Real, real bring-down, this guy." Soos said in reply. "Attack!" The girl monster said. "Alright dudes!" Soos said while running inside. "Everyone, li!e we planned! 3!2!1!" I said. Once we were done fighting the monsters we heard Bill say, " **Guys, seriously? You had like, one job to do here.** " "Bravo Dipper and Mabel!" I heard Great Uncle Ford say. " **Well, would you look at that? Those kids really care about you. And you care about them, DON'T YOU?** " Bill said. "What ara you, oh, oh no." Great Uncle Ford said. " **Perhaps torturing those kids will make you talk."** Me and Mabel's eyes went wide with terror. _Um, the shack is still protected by the unicorn spell, right?_ I asked myself. "No, no, not the kids! You ca-" Then he was stone again. " **Let's get this over with!** " Bill said. He flew over to us then straightened his tie before he slammed his fist on top of us. When he lifted his hand up, the bubble was around us. _Yes! It still works!_ I thought to myself. " **What the? No! Nononono!** " Bill said. He started hitting us rapidly. Mabel yelled attack and Grenda threw out her robot arm with the T-Rex head opening it's mouth. We tore Bill's eye out and he asked us if we had any idea how long it took to regenerate him. We flew into the fear-amid with parachutes made out of Mabel's sweaters. She's got a lot of sweaters at the shack still. Mabel and I used her grappling hook to get up to the chair made out of human statues. Gideon said to pull Mayor Tyler out and the entire thing would go down. I pulled him out and just as Gideon said, the chair went down. It unfroze everyone too. Even Grunkle Ford. "Kids! Ah, you did it! I knew I could count on you two! Haha!" Grunkle Ford said. Grunkle Ford and Mckgucket (I probably butchered Fiddleford's name) made up. It was time to defeat Bill.

 _ **A/N: So, that's the end of the chapter! I will have more out as soon as possible! Mabel and Dipper held onto each other so they could get up to the chair at the same time. Gideon, despite knowing the twins had been dating for 4 years now, was still jealous of Dipper. Anyways, I know this is a pinecest, and I know there was no pinecest in this chapter, but then again, this was a serious chapter. I should just call it one big, long, paragraph. But I won't. I will try my hardest to make these longer, but I won't make any promises. So that's it for now, if I need to tie up any loose ends, I'll make an A/N "chapter" later, and peace!**_


	14. Holy Fuck!

_**A/N: Holy Fuck! Almost 3,000 views! I never imagined that much views! I'm gonna try to update soon. So, enjoy that when it's out, and peace!**_


	15. Wow!

_**A/N: OK, if we get 3,450 views by Thursday, I'll guarantee an appearance of Mabel Pines! If we get 4,000 views by next Wednesday, I'll give you an appearance of Dipper Pines. 6,000 views by the 20th of November, Grunkle Stan will make an appearance. 10,000 by Christmas is an appearance by Ford. 15,000 by my birthday on January 13th, is a guaranteed appearance of Wendy. If we can get 5 reviews, I'll spill some info on the next story. 10 reviews is my PSN. 15 reviews is an appearance of Soos. Finally, 20 reviews is I release the next story that day. Bye!**_


	16. Mabel Appearance

**_Well, I said if we got 3,450 views by Thursday, I'd make an appearance of Mabel, it's Wednesday, and there's 3,565 views. So yeah. It will be a short appearance. Keep the views rollin' in and Dipper will make an appearance. About 5,000 views will be Dipper. Take it away Mabel!_** _Hey, Hi! Mabel here! I don't know what I'm trying to do here..._ _ **You're telling them about how they're reading the story.**_ _Oh right. Keep reading! I love it! Like he said, keep reading and Dipper will make an appearance!_ Do I have a choice? _**No.**_ _No._ Ok. _Well, time to shove gummy koalas up my nose!_ _ **Nononono! Stop writing, stop writing! Enjoy the next chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	17. PSN Gamertag

_**You know what? Fuck the reviews. I'm just gonna give you my PSN anyways. I don't have a Ps4 sadly. I wish I did. But I do have a ps3 obviously. How else would I have a PSN. Anyways, the gamertag is AHK-_-197. I'm a Call of Duty player, so you can add me and play with me. You can ask me what I'm gonna write, or, type next. I don't know why I say write when I'm typing this story. You can just add me for the hell of it. Any reason. Enjoy! Also, enjoy the next chapter when it's out. Peace!**_


	18. Update

_**Well, why I'm typing this, I don't know. But, here I am nonetheless. Last night I was looking at my fanfic's progress, because I like to check on it, and I saw a review. I clicked on reviews to look at it, and it said that I get most of my stuff from the show. Now, I'm not gonna disagree with that. I do. I get most of it from the show. The only parts that I don't get from the show are the lemons. And a little more. Next chapter, I'm gonna stick to the show, but after that, I'm gonna do my best to take this story and move away from the show. I doubt I'll follow through, but I'll make an oath if I need to. Enjoy or, don't enjoy the next chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	19. Soon

_**So, got another review, and, nice ideas! I kinda chuckled a bit with the quickie in the back room bit. The "Mystery Shack mech-thing" is actually called the Shacktron, or, Shackbot if you played Take Back the Falls. I might make it to where Bill traps them in an illusion. I could also kill Mabel or Dipper, but why the hell would I do that? Who in their right mind would kill one of them? The ONLY exception is if you were typing a fanfic where the plot has one of them dying. Anyways, back to the horrible idea of killing one of them, I could kill one of them to kinda take it away from the show, do something different, to where Mabel or Dipper just go insane, try to kill themselves to be with the other twin, constantly failing at it and just staying in a deep depression, of course, I will bring the twin that I decide to kill back. IF I decide to kill one of them. That's a BIG if. I could make Mabel or Dipper a dream demon while they're dead. That would copy another fanfiction author's idea. I'll think about it. I am envisioning a sexy scene with Mabel in the future. You'll have to picture it, but, it will hopefully be as sexy as I want it to be. I don't really find it that hard to sneak a lemon into a high-strung event such as weirdmageddon. Of course, it's supposed to be a VERY serious event, but, I know how to work one in there. Besides, if Mabel and Dipper want to have sex bad enough while Grunkle Stan is home, they'll go into a closet. Pacifica the bitch is the only one who knows Mabel and Dipper's relationship is so serious that they are starting to have sex with each other. Grunkle Stan will find out eventually, but I won't tell you when he will. Will he say he doesn't care? Or will he separate them immediately? F.Y.I., even I don't know if he will or not. Like I said, no plot. But, I find that with me constantly saying that you can't separate the twins in a pinecest story, I won't separate them. I find it to be so sad that I cry for about 3 hours after I read one of those AUs because, let's face it, people don't want the twins to be separated. That's why people put separations into AUs. I don't normally cry either. Actually, I was lying about the crying part. I lie a lot so, yeah. I don't lie too much when it comes to this entire website. I don't lie about this story. But when it comes to the rewatching of the gravity falls ending when Dipper and Mabel leave, you can't help but cry for months. You just, sit in your room crying your eyes out at the most random times. One thing that is different throughout this entire story from the show is this actually takes place in the fall. Not in the summer. So that means Dipper and Mabel already had their birthday. Also, it's the beginning of fall, so they won't be leaving gravity falls when weirdmageddon is over. Which means this story is actually different from the show, but the same at the same time. You see what I'm getting at? So, review whether or not my killing idea will work, and peace! And when I say sexy, I mean, sexy.**_


	20. Dipper appearance

**_Three author's notes in one day. But this isn't an A/N. This is an appearance. Over 5,000 views! So here we go!_** Guys! Come on! Don't make me do this! _**Do it!**_ _Do it!_ Fine. Hi! Dipper here. Continue reading and bye! _**You're not done.**_ OK fine. What do you want me to do? _**Just do anything.**_ Anything huh? Mabel! Give me a kiss. _**Fuck your mom and dad, I'm posting this!**_ Don't! _Don't!_ _ **I'm just kidding! Why would I do that? So, that was it! Peace!**_


	21. The MLG Takeover

_**So, I just wanna say, as a COD player, I have been grinding my ass off to get to prestige master on bo2. I'm prestige 9 level 50 and getting my last assault rifle gold, so that's why I haven't made a new chapter. Wait, what's that? Hey!**_ _Yo what's going on it's xxx_pinecestfics1149_xxx and today we'll be 360 noscoping scrubs on cod. Let's go. *puts weed in mouth* xdddddddddddddddddd! Lol wuts up scrubs?_ Shut the fuck up faggot. _Woah! Wut did I ever do to you? I'm gonna go 360 faze clan in this lobby._ Pfft. Good luck bitch. _I don't need luck. *MLG quickscopes that little faggot* xddddddd 29 points bro. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm gonna 360 noscope your ass._ Ha. You're really gonna need luck now faggot! _*gets 360d.* xdddddd Get the fuck out of here scrub._ _ **Alright that's enough. I am MLG, but not to that extent. Enjoy next chapter and peace!**_


	22. Answer

_**So, another review! I read it and it said, "How do you have so many views when you don't write anything?" My answer is: I don't know. Probably people looking at the lemons or REAL chapters. I don't think I deserve all these reviews to be honest. Of course, I love that people are clicking on this story, especially love it because I just started writing like, last week. Maybe week before last week. I started with a rated T story to practice, hence the name First Attempt, before I started this story. This is a rated MA story. Another reason why I may have so many views is because people might just click on the story then read maybe 2 chapters then say "this is boring as fuck. He doesn't even write much. I'm done." And just like that they stop reading. That's why I want reviews. To know whether you actually read my story and like it or not. I DID say I was gonna try to make the chapters longer, if that's what you're talking about, but for now, they're gonna be short as fuck. If you're talking about the fact that I write more A/N chapters than real chapters, I know. I need to break that habit. Eventually, my stories will actually BE stories. But eventually though. I want it to be now, but, like I said last A/N chapter, I'm going for prestige master on bo2 and going for all diamond guns. I will make some time to write more chapters. I'm also playing MW3 I'm level 52 on that one. I know. Weak. But it hasn't been too long since I got it though. I'm not going to be prestige 5 within the first month of me owning the game. But, I got good at it pretty fast. I don't like BO3 because I don't like exo jumping. I would play BO1, but I kinda stopped playing it and got bad at it again. I would already be prestige master on bo2, but I got it a year ago. I still played bo1 back then, so I kinda just left bo2 there to collect dust. Then I started playing it about midway through last year, and here I am! Enjoy next chapter, I'll probably put it out tomorrow and peace! Remember, next chapter = show then after, I'll do things my way. Got it?**_


	23. Defeating Bill

_**Finally right? I was deciding whether to finish my prestige and get the m8a1 gold or make a new chapter. Here I am! So, here we go. Luckily, I remember where I left off. Remember, this chapter sticks to the show, next chapter is different. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I asked Ford if he remembered telling me that he knew Bill's weakness and he said he did. He started to spray paint a circle on the floor. When he was done, he started to tell us where to stand on it. Once we were on it, Grunkle Stan and Ford started fighting. _ **A/N: Yadayadayada you know this stuff. So I'm gonna skip. I don't give a fuck about timelines. So enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We started running. Stan and Ford were trapped and Bill was trying to kill us. We eventually hit a dead end. "Well, we're dead." I said. "Dipper, give me the magic flashlight." Mabel said. "OK, but I don't think it'll help us. " I said back. She smashed a wall with a giant fist. "OK never mind." I said. " **Peekabo!"** Bill said. We both screamed. **" Alright Ford! Times up! I've got the kids!"** "Let her go mother fucker!" I screamed at Bill. **"Shut up!"** Bill said back. **"I think I'm gonna kill one of them now just for the hell of it!"** Bill said. "Don't you fucking dare!" I screamed. **"Enie..."** and a pinetree symbol showed in his eye. **"Meenie..."** and a shooting star appeared. **"Minie..."** and a pinetree showed up. Then a shooting star appeared. **"You!"** Bill said. "No!" I said. Then he snapped his fingers. Mabel died. "No! Mabel!" I said. Ford said he would take Bill's deal and Bill dropped us. Well, dropped me anyways. I ran to Mabel's dead body and set her head on my lap. "Mabel! I need you! Wake up! Mabel! Bill! This is all your fault bill! Fuck you! Mabel! Mabel! Please! Mabel don't leave me! Please wake up!" I said. But no matter how many times I said to wake up, she didn't. I cried softly. I never cried. Yet here I am, crying. I cried harder. Stan came over. Something was weird though, when he put a hand on my shoulder, he had an extra finger. "Ford?" I asked. "Yeah." He said. "You switched clothes?" I asked. "Yeah." He said again. He said he was sorry about my sister and I said it was OK. "Hey Ford?" I asked. "Yes Dipper?" He said. "Can I go into Grunkle Stan's mind too?" I asked. "Why?" He asked back. "To get a little payback." Ford knew what I was talking about and said, "Sure." I said thank you. "Now, Dipper, when you want out of Stan's mind, press this button." He said while giving me a button. "Unless you want to be erased too." He joked, trying to get a smile out of me. It didn't work. He said something and I was in Stan's mind. I went to the only door there and opened it. Bill was already there. **"Well hi pinetree! How's your sister? Oh, wait! I killed her."** "Shut the hell up bill!" I said harshly. A couple seconds later the door shut and blue flames were coming from it. _**A/N: Fast Forward.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

Bill started to say gibberish. _Must be a secret message._ I thought to myself. I started to beat him. He screamed several times. I punched him one last time and he died. I said bye to Grunkle Stan and I left his mind. Once I was out, I thought, _Great. Just great. I lost Grunkle Stan AND Mabel on the same day. What am I gonna do?_ I was going insane. A few minutes later, I got Grunkle Stan back. At least I have Grunkle Stan back. But it won't be the same without Mabel. Ford asked me if I wanted to bury her and I said, "No." He said I had to and I said, "No I don't! Now leave me the fuck alone!" I snapped. I never snap like that. I took Mabel's body up to our room. I laid her on her bed and I went to mine. I decided to go to sleep. Tomorrow is another day. I hope Mabel wakes up. Probably not. Bill killed her. She's dead. But I hope she wakes up. We'll see.

 _ **A/N: Well, as you can see, I went with the killing idea anyway. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Enjoy the next one and peace!**_


	24. Something Extra

_**Well. I don't know what I'm doing here, but I'm here. Before anyone asks, you're more than welcome to read my story on YouTube. Just a heads up. Remember, Mabel is coming back. I thought I'd be writing more Dipper deaths than Mabel deaths. Of course, I love Dipper. Not in the way that you might be thinking. I'm not gay bitches. It's just that Mabel is sexy as fuck therefore meaning Mabel is my favorite character of all time. That being said, I didn't think I would kill Mabel. Enjoy the next chapter and peace! Smoke weed everyday.**_


	25. Dipper's Insanity

_**A/N: Well, at least I'm typing an actual chapter in the story. Not an A/N chapter. So, enjoy this chapter and I myself will talk to you at the end of the chapter.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. I turned to say good morning to Mabel but then I remembered Bill had killed her. _Oh. Right._ I thought to myself. I got out of bed and got ready for today. "What's the point? Why should I get ready? I don't fucking need to. Why?" I kept saying to myself. I sighed. "The least I could do is clean Mabel up. She looks like she's been tortured for days." I said to myself while looking at Mabel. Then I had a flashback to when we were 10.

 _Flashback_

We were running outside. I don't remember why, but we were. She tripped and skinned her knee. After she was fixed up, I said, "Hey Mabel?" "Yeah?" She replied. "Promise me we'll always be like this." "What are you talking about? Of course we'll always be like this! That shouldn't even be a thought!" "I know, just, promise me we'll die at the same time." "I... Can't promise that. We don't know what will happen in the future." "I know. Just promise me to make me feel better." "Fine. I promise." "Thanks Mabel." We promised we wouldn't die separately and that was that day.

 _End of Flashback_

We promised. We promised that when we died, we would die together. Here we are, Mabel dead and me still alive. "STUPID!" I yelled. I started throwing shit everywhere. I threw my hat on the ground and grabbed books and threw them on the floor too. I grabbed several other things and they all ended up in the floor. I knew I was going insane. I stopped once I saw a brightly colored thing on the floor. I picked it up and saw that it was Mabel's Scrapbook. I hugged it close. I missed her. It had only been a day since she died and I already missed her. I carefully put it on my bed, like it was going to fall apart if I did it too hard. I went to her bed and sat down beside her. It was hard to look at her without tearing up. Every single time I tried to look at her my eyes watered. _Maybe this is a Sleeping Beauty type of situation!_ I thought to myself. I kissed her, nothing happened. I just laid back. Somebody knocked on the door. Ever since yesterday, when I first came up here after she died, I slammed the door shut, locked it, and nobody else has been in here since. They tried a couple times, only to be yelled at. "Go away." I said. "Dood. It Soos. Can I come in?" He asked. I thought about it. _Well, he didn't say anything about burying Mabel, so I guess I'll let him in._ I opened the door and saw that Soos had a sympathetic look in his eyes. I let him in and he sat down on my bed. I sat beside Mabel. "Is it true?" He asked. "Is, what true?" I asked. "Is Mabel really..." He said. "Oh. Yeah." I answered. "Oh." He said. "I'm sorry for your loss Dipper." He said. "It's fine." I tried to reassure him. It failed. "No it's not." He said. He tried to cheer me up for a few minutes before I said, "Soos, I appreciate your attempts to cheer me up and all, but could you please get out?" I said trying not to hurt his feelings. "Alright. Man needs some space." He said. I chuckled a bit. Once he was gone, I got up and walked to Mabel's scrapbook. I tried to look through it without crying but failed.

Mabel's Ghost's P.O.V.

I felt bad for Dipper. He looked so broken. I wanted to hug him and tell him everything's OK but I can't. I want him to know I'm here, but I can't do that either. All I can do is watch. Watch while my Dippingsauce cries his eyes out every 10 minutes. Maybe I can find a way to come back to life. I looked at Dipper one last time, and left to find a way to bring myself back. Maybe I can find a way to do inside Dipper's mind to talk to him.

Dipper's P.O.V.

After a solid 15 minutes of crying, I finally decided to clean Mabel up. I walked over to her bed and began getting her undressed. I wanted her to at least have clean clothes everyday. Once she was undressed, I looked her up and down. _If only she was alive._ I thought. I noticed that she had a few deep cuts. I cleaned all her wounds and bandaged them up. I went to her dresser and grabbed a random skirt and sweater. I put them on her. Once I was done, I sat back down on my bed. I looked at our room and decided to clean it. Once I was done, I sat down again. I looked at the table in the middle of the room and saw my old pocket knife. I should just end my life. Maybe I could be with Mabel again. I went and grabbed the knife. I was crying heavily. I put the knife to my throat and kept it there. After a few minutes of standing there, I put the knife down. _Mabel wouldn't want that._ I thought. Maybe the journal has a way to bring her down. Ford had made a new journal and gave it to me. I started to look through it, but then I felt tired. I groaned and got ready for bed. _Tomorrow._ I thought to myself. I went to sleep.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it! I don't have much to say about this chapter right now, so review whether or not you liked this chapter and peace!**_


	26. Insanity pt2

_**A/N: I called this chapter insanity pt2 because I didn't have anything better to call it. So, enjoy! Oh, and I should mention that this is the twins' second time in gravity falls and their last time. I know. Damn parents sometimes.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. I got out of bed and got ready for today. Why I'm even getting ready anymore, I don't know. I don't go out of the room, nobody comes up here unless it's to bring me food or water. So why should I put clothes on? I guess to be a decent person. Once I was done, I decided to put some different clothes on Mabel. She's still gotta have clean clothes. Once I was done with her, I sat down on her bed. She looked so pale. Her skin was cold to the touch. I remembered that I needed to look in the journal to find a way to bring her back. So I did just that. I grabbed the journal and started to read. A few hours later, I found nothing. I had read the journal from cover to cover, yet still, nothing. I was starting to worry that Mabel wasn't coming back. I started to panic. I was hyperventilating severely. I grabbed a plastic bag and started breathing into it. A couple minutes later, I was done. There was still a huge hole in my heart where Mabel was. No, where Mabel IS. I'm not giving up. I got some things that I would need, then ventured off into the woods. I was looking for Bill's statue. Why, I don't know. He deserves to be dead. I had found it. I walked up to it and kicked it. I had read somewhere that if you shook it's hand,he would come back. I hate to, but he's my last hope. I shook his hand, nothing happened. I went back home. When I got there Grunkle Stan was on the porch. When I walked up he said, "Hey, Dipper." He said it like he was scared I was gonna yell at him. I didn't yell. "Hey." I said back. "You, goin' back up?" He asked. "Yeah." I said back. "Alright." He said and stepped out of the way. I went back up to me and Mabel's room. Well, my room, anyways. Ford was in the hallway. _Maybe he knows a way to bring her back._ I thought to myself. "Hey Ford, do you know a way to bring Mabel back?" I asked. "Sorry, I don't." He said. "OK." I said and went into my room. Mabel was on her bed. Of course. She's dead. She can't move. I sat next to her and said, "I'm sorry, there's no way I can bring you back." I had said like she would frown and start to cry. But she didn't. I sighed and went to sleep. It was 10:30P.M. anyways. I woke up and I was in a field. Then Bill appeared. **"Well, pinetree. I didn't expect you to shake my hand. So, why'd you bring me back anyways?"** Bill said/asked. "Can...you bring Mabel back?" I asked. **"Ha! That's why you brought me back? On my gosh. That's hilarious. NO!"** "Please." I said while my eyes watered. "I can't live without her any longer." I said. **"Aw. Sorry pinetree. No can do."** "Please! I'll give you anything!" I said. **"Anything huh?"** Bill asked. "Yes. Anything. As long as you bring her back no tricks, no gimmicks, just plain old regular Mabel." I said. **"Hmmm... Fine. I want you to tell me if there's a way back into your dimension."** Bill said. "Sorry. There isn't." **"Well that sucks."** Bill said. "Can you bring Mabel back now?" I asked. **"We'll see what happens tomorrow."** Bill said. "OK." I said, a little said that it wasn't going to be now. I then woke up in reality. I looked at Mabel and she was still dead. I cursed myself and got some pills out of the drawer. They were anti-depression pills. My doctor prescribed them to me last year. Last year was a tough year. I popped one in my mouth and grabbed a water bottle. I took the pill and looked at Mabel again. I decided to go to sleep. I wanted Mabel to come back tomorrow. But like Bill said, we'll see.

 _ **A/N: Well, that was a long paragraph. But, it is still part of the story. Now, just because Bill said we'll see what happens tomorrow, doesn't mean I'm bringing her back in the next chapter. So enjoy the next chapter and peace!**_


	27. Mabel?

_**A/N: Well, another real chapter. This is good. Not an A/N chapter for quite a few days. I'm gonna be ending this story soon. The twins' trip is almost over. I'm gonna make this chapter, then like 3 more, then the story will be over. I've got other ideas I'd like to get too. Enjoy, and I'll see you at the end.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. _Oh shit._ I just realized that we only had 4 days of our trip left. If mom and dad find out that Mabel's dead, I won't be able to come back again! Wait, this was our last time up here. This sucks. I looked at Mabel. She still hasn't moved. I hope she comes back today, as I remembered the events of yesterday. I got up and decided to be a decent person today as well. I brushed my teeth and got clean clothes on. _I need to wash clothes._ I said while sniffing some clothes. I got Mabel some clean clothes too. I got her dressed in her favorite sweater and skirt and my favorite as well. I sat on my bed and waited. My stomach growled. I haven't eaten in days. I figured since Mabel can't eat, why should I? So I had starved myself. Like that'll bring her back. I needed to have a conversation with Bill. I went to sleep, hoping he would come. He did. **"Well, pinetree. After careful consideration I have decided to bring Mabel back."** "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I said cheerfully. **"Just wait till about 1:00 and you should have her back."** "Thanks again." I said. "You know, maybe you're not so bad after all." I said. **"Oh quit it pinetree, you're making me uncomfortable. I could keep her dead though."** "OK, I get it. Don't call you good." I said, then woke up. _Finally! Mabel will be alive!_ i almost shouted with excitement. Ford came in. He could tell that I had found a way to bring Mabel back. "Dipper, what did you do?" Ford asked. "I shook Bill's statue's hand! It brought him back to life and he said he'd bring Mabel back!" I almost yelled with excitement. "Dipper, are you really THAT desperate to have Mabel alive?" He asked. "Yes!" I shouted. "OK then." Ford said, then left. It was 12:00, I could manage to wait till 1:00.

1 hour later.

I was looking at Mabel, waiting with anticipation for her to wake up. "Dipper! There's a couple of people here to see you!" Grunkle Stan said. "Coming!" I said and ran downstairs. I looked to see who was at the door and saw Candy and Grenda, Mabel's friends. "Hi!" They both said at the same time. _Oh no._ i thought to myself. I let them in and I went upstairs. The went with me. _What are they even doing here?_ I asked myself. I opened the door to me and Mabel's room. They wanted in too, so I let them in. They sat on the floor. _Must be thinking that I'd be pissed if they sat on her bed._ I thought to myself. I didn't mind, but I wasn't about to say that. They asked me if Mabel was going to come back and I almost squealed when I said yes. They got excited. I wouldn't blame them. They said they would leave me alone for now, I was about to tell them that they could stay but they were already out the door. I could really use someone tom talk to. I looked at Mabel again. Something was different. Her chest was moving. "Is she... breathing?!" I said. She's breathing. She sat up and rubbed her eyes. I jumped up and ran to her bed. "Mabel!" I shouted. "Who are you and how do you know my name?" She asked. What the fuck? "Mabel, don't play another one of your games with me, you know who I am." I said. "No...I don't." She said. "WHAT?!" I said. "How is this possible? Mabel, I'm your twin. How can you not remember me?" I asked. "OK, woah. I'm an only child. But you sure are handsome." She said. I did blush when she said that last part. "Mabel, your memories of me must have been erased." "Really? Then we should get them back! I need all of my memories!" She said. "OK, but for now, my name is Dipper." I said while holding out my hand. "Well, that's an odd name." She said. "I guess I don't have to introduce myself, do I?" She asked. "Nope." I said. She shook my hand and said, "Well, let's get looking for my memories!" She said. "Hold on," I said, "I think I might know where to start." I said. "Where?" She asked. "Bill." I said. "Wait, you know bill?" She asked. "Yeah!" I said.

Do I even have to say whose P.O.V. this is?

After I said yeah, I passed out. "Dipper?" Mabel asked. She must've figured out what I was doing, because she said "Ohhhhhh." She passed out too. "Mabel? What are you doing here too?" I asked. "What? I want to look at you when you're moving." She said. I blushed. "Alright, you can stay." I said having been defeated. **"Hi pinetree! Oh shooting star! Nice to see you up and moving!"** Bill said. "Alright bill! Enough games! Give Mabel her memories of me back now!" I said/yelled. **"Sorry pinetree, but no can do."** "God dammit bill! I knew I shouldn't have trusted you! Do it. Now." I said. **"No."** Bill said, plain and simple. "Please?" I said with tears in my eyes. Mabel saw the tears. I didn't care. She must want me to be brave right now. I'm embarrassing myself. But I didn't stop. **"Fine. I'll give Mabel her memories back."** Bill said "Yes!" I shouted. I woke up and so did Mabel. I said, "Mabel?" "Yes broseph?" Mabel asked. "Yes! You're back!" I said while hugging her. She hugged me back. "I love you." I said. "I love you too." She said. We kissed and went downstairs holding hands. We went into the. Main room where everyone was and I said, "Hey guys." They looked at me and instantly noticed Mabel. After everyone said that they were glad Mabel was back I said, "Hey, is dinner ready?" Grunkle Stan said that there was some pizza on the dinner table. I said thanks and went to the kitchen. Mabel followed. We both took 4 slices and went up to our room. I ate all 4 slices in less than a minute and a half. Mabel ate hers, then we got ready for bed. Once we were done, we kissed and said goodnight. We both fell into a deep sleep really fast.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's that! I quickly wanted to say that, even though someone already has a fanfic where Dipper and Mabel aren't twins and that's how they think it would go, but I wanted to do my own. Tell me if you guys think I could pull that off. If I can, don't hesitate to review, if you think I can't, don't bother reviewing. I don't want negative reviews, which eventually lead to arguments. Therefore, I would like to keep them positive or, at least, not hateful. So, enjoy the next chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	28. Well, That Hurt

_**Please read to the end! I reveal info on next story in the end. Till the end!**_

 _ **Well, wow. I looked at another new review, and, well, it hurt. First off, the lemons weren't SUPPOSED to make you masturbate. These lemons are actually practice lemons. They're not the real lemons. I've got better lemons planned. I know my chapters are just long paragraphs, but they don't suck too bad. What I DO type, is short, but has to be interesting, right? You know, it's not good when an author is doubting himself/herself. Another fact, I'm new right now. I don't know how to make chapters more interesting. I've got potential at least, right? I now I could make the chapters longer, and I will next story. And hey, next story will give me a reason to get my shit from the show. I know most of this story is an A/N chapter, but there will be very little in the next story. I WAS going to put out another chapter today, but maybe I won't. Sorry people who like this story, but I specifically said not to leave a negative review. You could be using that review to give me an idea for that story you know, particularly, the last few chapters this story. Like I said, sorry for people who like this story but that guy ruined it for me. You know what? Fuck him. I don't give a shit about what he says! He can go suck a dick! I'm not letting him ruin this for me! You hear that? Fuck you guy who left that review. You know who you are! FUCK YOU! Now, for the people who like this story, I will give you some info for next story. Next story, will be MY personal opinion on what would happen if Dipper and Mabel weren't siblings. All the episodes, but with my own twist. Enjoy that story and next chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	29. Please Read!

**Warning:** ** _If you like this story, none of this is meant for you. This is for little shitheads who leave reviews that are against my story. There will be a lot of swearing, so, yeah. Aggressive. This is meant for Lord Hater, the guy who left that review I was talking about last A/N. So, Lord Hater, enjoy reading this! People who like this story, if you want to see me yelling at him, enjoy reading! Peace! I'm fucking done._**

 _ **Sorry, one more thing I have to say. I won't normally mention an actual person's name but it must be done. It is the person who left that review I was talking about in the last A/N. Lord Hater (that name fits your review) Fuck you! Go suck a dick! I may agree with you a tiny bit, but fuck you bitch! I don't have poor grammar, in fact, I'm a grammar nerd! I just don't give a fuck if I make a mistake here and there. Lack of punctuation? Um, have you seen how many periods, question marks, and exclamation points in the story? Lemons are a practice for fucks sake! They're not what's actually going on in my head! What's in my head is ten times better! If you think the story sucks, go read something else! Don't waste your god damn piece of shit time on this story! I've got people who may actually like the story! I don't know if they do or not because nobody fucking reviews! You know what? I can't fucking do this anymore, Bill! Get your ass over here and piss on Lord Hater for me!**_ **Fine. You! You can't even imagine how much that review hurt him! Do you have any idea what he's like, WHEN HE'S PISSED? You won't hear the end of it! You'll be begging for mercy! You'll wish you'd never even heard of this story! He's right, go suck a dick, you piece of shit. Maybe you'll be the next neck I snap.** ** _Woah, Bill, don't go that far! He may be a dick, but he doesn't deserve death, yet._** **I know. I was just messing with him. But seriously I will destroy him.** ** _You, need a nap._** **No I don't!** ** _Go to sleep, NOW! I'm so god damn tired of people and their disrespectful little piece of shit reviews telling me that my story sucks. If you even think about leaving a smartass review again, I will personally track you down and you'll wish you never typed that review. Have a nice life Lord Hater, you piece of shit. I hope you fall in a volcano._**


	30. Caught Red-Handed

_**A/N: Well, I thought about it, and I decided to put out a new chapter for the people who like this story. I noticed that the views have slowed down, probably because the story has so many god damn chapters/A/N. But, I am making another real chapter. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up the next morning. Well, duh, I'm not dead, of course I woke up! I felt something warm hugging me tightly. I looked over and saw Mabel. I still couldn't believe she was finally back! She woke up not to long after I had hugged her tightly too. "Well, good morning Dip!" She said. "Morning Mabes." I said. I sat up and scratched my back. _Geez, I'm turning into Grunkle Stan._ I thought. I stretched and yawned, I didn't notice that Mabel was too. Our shoulders bumped into one another. We both giggled and she switched her stretch from one arm to another. Once we were done yawning, we hugged. I hugged her like I hadn't hugged her in three years. She liked the action, because she did the same thing to me. I wasn't going to complain. I poked my head out the door to see if anyone was awake, and luckily, no one was. I brushed my teeth, dental hygiene man, and I got Mabel to do the same thing. It was a bit of a struggle, but I managed. After we were both done, we kissed deeply. The kiss was getting more and more fast paced. We slowly took our clothes off. We wanted to savor the moment, seeing as how there was only two days until we left.

 _ **I ended the paragraph so I could have more than one paragraph for once.**_

Not changing the P.O.V. in this chapter, so Dipper's P.O.V. for the rest of the chapter.

We were kissing fiercely now. Holding each other as close as we could. We were completely naked and on my bed. The reason we were kissing so fiercely, is because we didn't want to wake anyone up with our moans. But, Mabel couldn't help it as one escaped. We instantly froze because someone might've heard and would be barging in here. No one came though I thought we were in the clear, so I resumed the kissing and thrusting. Mabel thought so to, because she had resumed too. Then, the door opened. We screamed and fell off the bed, still holding each other, but this time, not out of love, out of fear. Grunkle Stan was just standing there with his mouth wide open. We stared in horror at what he might do. Two thoughts came to my head, 1: he wouldn't give a shit. 2: he would care and separate us while letting mom and dad know about our relationship. If this were a movie, I swear there'd be dramatic music playing in the background. "Kids," he started, then stopped. He was in deep thought, I could tell. "Yeah?" I asked scared for what might happen. "... I... I'm fine with this." Grunkle Stan said. "WHAT?!" Mabel and I said in unison. We were both shocked that Grunkle Stan was OK with this. "You heard me, I think this is OK." Grunkle Stan said. "B-But why?" I asked. "Can I tell you a secret?" He asked. "Of course." I said, no longer afraid of what would happen. "Your parents..." He trailed off. "Our parents what?" Mabel asked. "They're siblings as well." He said. Our eyes went wide. "WHAT?! They are?!" I asked. Mabel had fainted. "Your parents are brother and sister too. You were born as surprisingly healthy babies for a taboo relationship. You two were lucky." He explained. Eventually, I fainted too. I felt awkward, seeing as how me and Mabel's bodies were laying naked on the floor with our Grunkle in the room. No, not awkward, embarrassed. I woke up 5 minutes afterward, Mabel followed. Stan had left the room, I'm guessing to give us time to process the information he just told us. Either that, or he got tired of waiting for us to wake up.

"So, our parents are related too." I said. "Yeah, I guess so." Mabel said. It was kinda awkward, talking about our parents being related. "Huh. Never thought about that." I said. We had been talking for about 4 minutes when Grunkle Stan came back up. He explained a little bit more then was done. He said that we could keep having sex if we wanted to, and we said thanks. He left the room, but we didn't get back to having sex, we both agreed that it would be too awkward if we did it now. So, instead we compromised on kissing. We tried all the different styles, but we liked French kissing the best. It had been 9:00 when we finally stopped. Of course, we didn't kiss the entire time, I had to look up how to do most of the styles, and we stopped for breath sometimes. But other than that, we had a good time. We didn't stop if somebody came in the room, like we would have before Stan said that our parents were related too. We both decided to go to bed early. Tomorrow is our last day here. We figured we'd go on as many adventures as we could tomorrow, before we go home, never to return again.

 _ **A/N: Well, that was that! At least this chapter and last chapter were more than one paragraph! So, this leaves me with two more chapters. One to get myself prepared for the last chapter, and the last chapter. Thank you all for reading my story! Hurtful comment or not. I appreciate the person who left a review with some ideas in it. If his/her name wasn't guest, I would put their name here. As appreciation. Enjoy the last two chapters and peace!**_


	31. Adventure Day

_**A/N: I'm finally able to use a computer, so hopefully no spelling mistakes this chapter. I will hopefully get these chapters done today. Enjoy!**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

"Come on Dipper wake up!" I heard Mabel's excited yells. I opened my eyes and remembered that today was adventure day. "Ok Mabel! I'm up I'm up!" I said also excited. I sat up and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes. "So Mabel, how long have you been awake?" I asked. "About an hour." she replied. I looked at the clock, which read 10:00. _Mabel must be really excited to wake up an hour earlier._ I thought to myself. I got out of bed and stretched. I went to the bathroom scratching myself along the way. _I am totally Grunkle Stan._ I thought to myself. Once I was in the bathroom, I noticed my daily morning erection. I decided to forget about it. I got ready for the day by brushing my teeth, combing my hair, and getting dressed. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, Mabel noticed my erection. "Why, hey there 'Little Dipper'! Well, isn't he happy?" she said. I blushed, seeing as how she noticed my erection so easily. "Oh, uh, yeah. He's...He's the happiest he could be." I said trying to think of something to change the subject. "Here, let me help you get rid of your erection." she said. My blush deepened. "Why?" I asked. "So you're not walking around with an erection all day." she said. _I can't believe she still remembers the day I walked around with an erection._ I thought as I remembered that day. It was the first year we'd started dating. You know, before we started getting serious. It was October, I don't remember what day it was, and it was warm. Like the 'I want to sit in nothing but my underwear and do nothing all day' kind of warm. It was that day in our first summer when she met mermando. She didn't fall in love with him, which was fine with me. I didn't and still don't care for mermando. It was before anyone else was awake, so, around 7:00. I had just had a sexy dream about Mabel.

 _Dream/Flashback_

"Mabel! Quit running through the forest!" I yelled. She knows what's in these woods, so why is she running in it? When I caught up to her, my eyes refused to close, and my mouth was hanging open. _**A/N: I hope this turns out as sexy as I want it to be. Probably won't though.**_ Mabel had removed all her clothes. She kept teasing me. I was shocked so much I couldn't move anything. All I could do was stare. My erection was growing really fast. In a matter of seconds, my erection was at full power. She grabbed it and started moving her hand up and down slowly. "Mabel..." I moaned. She took my pants off and started sucking. I moaned louder. The feeling of her mouth around my erection was amazing! "Mabel!" I moaned louder. She sped up and started fingering herself. Little Dipper just about had enough. I moaned her name one last time as I came in her mouth. She made a happy sound as she sucked one last time and departed with a smacking sound. "I love you." we both said, and laughed.

 _End of dream_

What I didn't know, was that I was talking in my sleep. I woke up and thought, _Dammit! It was just a dream._ I sighed and looked at Mabel, who had fell asleep on my lap. _Oh shit._ I thought when I noticed that the dream had gave me an erection. I tried to push her off so I could go and take care of the problem, but then I heard that she was sleep talking. I listened to what she was saying and it seemed that she was moaning my name. "What the hell?" I whispered. Luckily, Stan didn't mind cussing. She immediately woke up and noticed the erection that was in her face, bigger now, as it had gotten bigger when I heard that she was moaning my name. "Dipper..." she started but I interrupted her. "Why where you moaning my name?" I asked. "I could ask the same question to you." she said. We both blushed. "Pretend this never happened?" I asked her. "Agreed." she said.

 _End of flashback_

"Sure." I said. "Yay!" She said and ran over to me and got on her knees. I unbuttoned my shorts and slid them down. Mabel pulled my underwear down as soon as I had leaned back up. She took my dick and started to suck. I moaned. I had made sure the door was locked this time, even though Stan was cool with this. It would still be embarrassing if somebody walked in on Mabel sucking my dick. She was sucking slowly, as if to savor the moment. She started fingering herself, probably because she wanted to. She kept sucking. I sat down so if I came, my legs wouldn't go limp and I wouldn't fall on Mabel. I grabbed the back of her head as she was sucking. She was moaning too. As she sped up, our moans did too. She was sucking and licking. Everything she could do to pleasure me. Really, all she needs to do to pleasure me is to suck, but oh well. Who would complain with this? She kept sucking and I felt like I was going to explode. I moaned her name as loud, but as quiet, as I could. She mumbled something, I'm guessing it was my name. I came in her mouth. She made a happy noise, and departed, with a smacking sound. But before she departed, I heard he swallow the cum. _Really? Does she WANT to get pregnant?_ I thought. I wasn't going to say anything though. Because I already knew her answer. Yes. I had read her diary not too long ago and it said, _I'm so glad Dipper and I are together! I wouldn't want to raise a baby with anybody else in the world!_ That made it obvious she wanted to get pregnant. Even Grunkle Stan noticed. I think he noticed it yesterday when he walked in when we were still kissing yesterday. The way she did it, was like he could read her mind. I had looked at him and he'd held his thumbs up, as if to say "You got this kid." "Thanks Mabel, now we'd better get going.

Dipper's P.O.V.

We went into the woods as fast as we could. We had a lot to do today. It was 12:00, so we only had enough time for about three adventures. That was a bummer, but we would deal with it. I looked in the journal to see if there was anything that we hadn't found it. We had found them all though. So we settled on the squash with a human face and emotions first. Since it couldn't harm anything. We walked in the direction the journal said to walk silently. There was really nothing to say right now. Once we got there, we said hi, since we'd made friends with it. It said hi back. We talked for a little bit and then we said our goodbyes. We started walking again. I pulled out a water from my backpack and gave it to Mabel, who seemed pretty thirsty. "Thanks." she said. "No problem." I said. I looked in the journal and found a Troll. We'd never seen a troll, so I said, "Mabel! Look! Something we haven't found yet!" "Ooooh." Mabel said. "Let's find it!" I said. Eventually, we got tired of walking so we sat on a rock. I was looking through the journal to see where in the hell we were supposed to go to find it, while Mabel randomly sang lyrics to random songs. I found something about them hiding as rocks. I looked at the rock we were on and saw that it matched the rock in the journal perfectly. I always trusted my head, because look where that's gotten us so far. I gasped. "Dipper, what's wrong?" she asked worried. "Mabel, look." I said while pointing at the page. She looked at the page, then down at the rock, then back at me. The same look in her eyes. "Run!" I said as the troll stood up.

Mabel's P.O.V.

"Run!" Dipper yelled. We started running as we were being chased by the troll. We were trying to find somewhere to hide. After finding nowhere, we decided to go back to the mystery shack. There was really nowhere else to go. When we were almost out of the trees, the shack in sight, Dipper screamed, "Mabel!" I turned around and saw he had tripped. By the time I got there, he had already been scratched to death. I picked him up and panicked. The troll had gone away, must've been tired. "Dipper!" I creamed at the top of my lungs. Grunkle Stan must've heard, because he was here. He took Dipper and ran into the house. I couldn't move, so I just sat there. I was crying, worried for Dipper's life. It was 3:00, so I decided to just call adventuring off. I didn't want to risk myself getting hurt. I went to the couch on the porch and just sat down. I started to cry again. This time soft sobbing. Stan came out and said he would be fine, but he'd appreciate it if I did the bandaging. I said sure and went inside. There was no tears on my face now that I knew he would be ok. I put an adhesive bandage on where most of the scratches where. On his forehead. He could cover the rest up. I looked at him and noticed that his shirt had been ripped, as well as his pants. I got him a new shirt and started to get him some new pants before I thought, _Well, He looks cool with his pants ripped._ Wait a second, Dipper, cool. Woah. I never thought anyone would say that. At the very least me. So I put the pants back and went back to where Stan had set him down and put the shirt on him. I hope he wakes up soon.

Dipper's P.O.V.

I woke up in the kitchen. I saw Mabel standing at the entrance. She looked tired. I was tired too. I sat up and said we should go to bed. We got ready for bed then instantly fell asleep. I let Mabel sleep with me. It's still sad that we have to go home tomorrow.

 _ **A/N: Take that people who think that my chapters are too short! It's probably still short, but I think I did alright. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will probably make an A/N chapter when I finish this story, just to say something about the next story. Enjoy the final chapter when it's out and peace!**_


	32. Finale

_**A/N: Final chapter! I'm not exactly excited to end this story, but it's time. I feel this story has gone on long enough. Enjoy!**_ _**It might be better if you listen to goodbye gravity falls just the music. Not the waddles part or Stan and Ford threatening the bus driver. Everything else.**_

Dipper's P.O.V.

We were already at the bus stop. We had been awake for about three hours. "Do you really have to go? There is still so much we haven't done together" Candy said. "Our trip is over Candy, it's time for us to grow up." Mabel said. "But not too much." I said while nudging her. She smiled at me when I did that. "Ugh! I hate my dumb heart for making me fell things! Cut it out heart!" Grenda said while punching herself. "Hey could you punch my heart too?" Soos asked. "No mine! Punch my feelings away!" Candy said. Mabel went and hugged them. She said that they would always be her best friends. "Grunkle Stan, thanks for wearing my goodbye sweater." She said. "Uhh... it's cold out, I had to." Stan said. "What? But its like, 80 something degrees out today." Soos said. "Can it Soos." Stan and Ford said at the same time. We all laughed. Wendy knelt down with her fist in the air. "Hey, you mean a lot to me man." She said. I smiled and said, "You too." I fist bumped her and she swapped hats with me. "Something to remember me by." I smiled. The bus arrived and Grunkle Stan said,"Kids, you knuckle heads were nothing but trouble and I'm glad to be rid of you." He said while tearing up. Tears were in our eyes to. We ran up and hugged him. "We'll miss you too Grunkle Stan." Mabel said. We backed away as Stan let go of us. We went up to the bus. We turned around and I said, "Come visit us!" They all said they would and we turned back around again. "Ready to head into the unknown?" I asked. "Nope," she said, "let's do it." We then entered the bus. We waved goodbye to everybody. They waved back. We both went to sleep on the way back. We weren't ready to face what was awaiting us at home. But we were going home. And we would have to face it.

 _ **A/N: Well, that's it! It's over! I would've made this chapter longer, but hey, There was nothing more to write. I hope you enjoyed this story! I might upload an A/N chapter to go along with this. So be prepared for that, and peace!**_


	33. After

_**Well, I'm here. So, really quick, I just wanna talk about this story. I ended it because I have other ideas I'd like to get to. I might make a sequel to this story. But not anytime soon. I sincerely hope you enjoyed this story! Now, I'm done talking about this story. Let's talk about the next story. It will give me a reason to get most of what I write off of the actual show. Because it's going to be my opinion on what would happen if the twins weren't related or knew each other at all. This means they aren't twins, siblings, cousins or anything else. They didn't know that the other person existed until the summer in gravity falls. I need opinions on what to call this next story. I'm not gonna take time to think about this stories' name. So help me. I hope you enjoy it when it's out and peace! Thanks for reading!**_


End file.
